disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Flynn Ryder
Flynn Ryder, a lunar-based werewolf (meaning he can only shift on the full moon so far), is the school rebel and overall derp in the NonDisney Roleplay Series; "They're All Real", created by UsagiTsukinoMoon. Flynn is played by DragonofthePen in this series. Lunar-Based Lycanthrope Unlike most of the shapeshifters at this school, Flynn is incapable of shifting on his own without the aid of the full moon three nights a month. This is subject to change should he embrace, practice with, and accept his powers. Flynn is mostly a good-natured young man, but around the full moon, he gets testier, more hot-headed, and less likely to be his usual cooperative self. He has heightened senses 24/7 regardless of lunar movement and interference. He is quicker than most humans and stronger. He also has a tendency to be able to see in the dark, and occasionally, if overly stressed, his vision blurs and shifts to black-and-white (canine) vision. History Flynn was born Eugene Fitzherbert, and left at an orphanage by parents who had too many mouths to feed already (Or, that is what Clayton may have told him). He grew up unaware of his origins, until he was adopted by an unknown person he never speaks of to anyone. That person taught Flynn how to steal and turn tricks to get what he needed in life. Flynn began as a pickpocket and worked his way up to a contract thief by the time he was sixteen--at which point he broke away from his 'owner' to handle jobs on his own. That man (now hinted to be William Clayton) haunts Flynn to this day, as he was highly abusive, vindictive, and cunning. At eighteen, Flynn received his highest-paying job as a supernatural thief; stealing from species such as dragons; looting their hoards, swiping trinkets from merbeasts, and shearing pelts off of golden rams for sport. He finally ran into a job he couldn't complete, however, when he was advised to steal from a vampire (now revealed to be Ruthven) who happened to have werewolves as attack-dogs. The vampire, able to control werewolves, set them on Flynn and his two associates, the Brothers Fine. Flynn escaped with his life, but the other two, to Flynn's knowledge, were killed and devoured. Flynn was brutally assaulted during his escape and bears wounds up and down his back and ribs from the claws and teeth of the werewolves. The next full moon, Flynn changed for the first time. It was a brutal experience, beginning with a month-long fever (with no one to care for him), having to run for his life from an angry employer and a vampire who was hell-bent on finishing him off (so he believed). He finally woke up three nights before the last of the full moon and shifted. The sensation nearly cost him his life; the agony was so painful. He transformed and killed a flock of sheep in one night (in case anyone had any doubts about his abilities as a werewolf), and woke naked in the field covered in blood, cradling the remnants of his supper (which he promptly lost upon the sight of the gore). From then on, Flynn no longer trusted anyone--especially vampires--and took off running for the remainder of the year, trying to come to grips with himself. He locked himself up every night in an abandoned fort he found outside of an old village. He didn't bother anyone there; and didn't feed on anything. As a result from his abstinence, he is a little more excitable, twitchy, and nerve-wracked. Were he able to unleash himself completely, he'd likely be much more powerful than he already is. The reason he attends the school is unknown to most. He was sent there by an informant who said there was someone present at the school who might be able to help him find the vampire who cursed him. He is a "transfer student", though he has never attended school a day in his life. The orphanage taught him reading, writing, and arthematic, but that is about it. Friends: So far, Flynn has had the pleasure of meeting Jim, Jane Porter, Jane, Madeline, Milo, and a few others. His social status remains so far undetermined, and he would prefer to keep it that way. He doesn't yet associate himself with any cliques, and has no idea how to interact with his so-called peers. He's not meant to be a lone wolf, though. He does prefer the company of others if only to keep away the sounds of silence. Personality Flynn is typically very spontaneous and doesn't always think about the consequences of his actions. He fights against himself most of the time; simply because he isn't used to being anything other than human, and likewise fights against the subservience and loyalty he feels from his particular species (especially regarding vampires). He is a kleptomaniac without a cause; completely immersed in material objects. He is overly fond of getting double what he paid for things he has, and would gladly give away the shirt off his back for the right price. He is confident in his skills and himself for the most part, but that is where his confidence ends. Despite said confidence, Flynn is entirely oblivious to his own good looks and "animal magnetism"/charm. He has no problem with being nice to anyone, permitted they do him no wrong. He is, however, also extremely paranoid and acutely aware of his surroundings. He doesn't sleep very much and enjoys coming up with schemes in the later hours of the night to keep his mind busy. He isn't a racist, but he isn't overly fond of vampires. Ghosts kind of...surprise him, but he doesn't mind them. He gets along best with more humanoid characters such as Jane, Jim, Tzipporah, or...little Jane. Perhaps in time he can warm up to accept others and become even friendlier. Alternate Personality Recently, Flynn has developed a split personality, a fellow who calls himself "Wolf." Wolf is very different from Flynn, being extremely spontaneous and deviant (particularly when it comes to relationships), he's set his sights on Milo and now the two have a sort of "Friends with Benefits" relationship, which is perhaps ecalating into something more... Things have been getting more and more complicated with Wolf/Flynn and Milo's relationship, but now that Flynn has discovered Kiba is his soulmate things are about to get really hectic.﻿ Thoughts & Quotes on School Members Flynn is socially oblivious, meaning his opinions are 100% his own and not influenced by any specific cliques. Demona: "She's popular? Man, what defines popularity these days. Is it the snake face? She has a mean snake face. tiny tiny nostrils ahoy. And those eyes. Like...headlights. I guess it's attractive to some. I dunno, she just comes off as really cold to me. Like a snake. Did I mention snake?" Omar: "Dunno much about him, only that he hangs out with that girl, Demona. He looks crabby all the time, though. What's the matter, buddy? Did your Rice Crispies snap, crackle, but forget to pop this morning?" Ariel: "She seemed sweet at first, but I heard what she did to Jane at the pool. That doesn't thrill me. Girl better watch herself, or...expect aaa....a stern talking to. Yeah, that." Sinbad: "Man, what a prick. Who goes around picking on women? Nothing gets more under my skin than people who abuse their power. And he's not the least of them..." Phoebus: "Speak of the douchebag! There's one I don't want to tangle with. Namely him or his prissy little vampire sidekick. Something about the two of them completely rub me the wrong way. And they're probably rubbing each OTHER the wrong ways, too. If you know what I'm getting at." Moses: "Bad news, bad news, bad NEWS. Everything in me tells me to stay away from that guy. Just something about him really gives me the shivers. Those eyes'll give me nightmares, for sure. Vampires, man...vampires..." Cale: "Don't know much about him. Other than he's a vampire. Reason enough to stay away, really." Milo: "Yeah, he's cool. I think he has a good sense of humor. Nice, intelligent head on his shoulders, to boot. And he's actually really friendly. And helpful. I can't see why anyone would have a problem with him." Madeline: "Cute girl! She's really more of the fluffier type of w...wwwwoman. W...well one day I'll be able to say the word and not feel like a total fool. She's made me feel more at home about my own www...issues. So I really thank her for that." Jim: "Another okay kinda guy. Initially wanted to chill with him to hold onto that humanity that keeps trying to sneak away from me, but thanks to his humor and his thoughtfulness I seem to be becoming friends with him. I'm cool with that." Dean: "MIND RAPE? Other than that he seems alright. I mean, his abilities make me extremely nervous, but I'm not one to be prejudiced. Plus, he seems human enough. Did I say I'm not prejudiced? I might've lied. I'm improving, though, honest--Dean actually seems pretty cool." Cinderella: "What a sweetheart. Her smile just brightens a room. Or it could be that ectoplasmic glow around her. I like to think of it as a nice, shiny halo. Of...ghostliness. In any case, she's a delight to be around. And she's not totally incorporeal, which makes her seem all the lovelier." Anya: "Quite the temper under all that fluff. I like feistiness, though. And she has plenty of that, and wisdom, to offer. She really has a royal air about her that commands attention. You know what else is standing to atten--Ishouldshutup." Mulan: "What an adorable chick! I don't know much about her, but I'd like to." Tzipporah: "There's a gorgeous girl if ever I saw one. She's got these hips, and these dance moves, and those HIPS--and eyes that go right through you. No, I mean like, literally, it's like being stabbed. But she's so accessible--in the sense that she just...seems a little bit like me. Oblivious, but totally aware. It's a fun parallel. Did I just call myself oblivious?" Odette: "Only really seen her from a distance, but I like what I see. She's got a nice, innocent face, and she seems to really care about things." Esmeralda: "Now presenting roughly 30% of why I wanted to try out for Glee. She's absolutely one of the most impressive performers I've ever seen; her and the other lovely girl she hangs out with. I normally don't sing in public, but they inspire me so." Jane: "What a character. I didn't think I'd meet anyone as bubbly as her while I attended this place. She's the epitome of academia, all brains--and a lot of beauty to go with it. Inside and out." Jane/Laila: "Aww. That's about all I have to say. she's so endearing! I wonder why someone so young is at a place like this, though. I feel like I should look out for her. I know the others do, but she ought to have as many protectors as possible, really..." Flamette: "Thiiis girl makes me nervous, and I can't put my finger onto why..." Eris: "Heard her class is hell. Literally. Ahaha. ha. ha. Anyways. she looks drop-dead gorgeous, though. And for all I know, she might just be." Eric: "Vampire, hence the stay-away complex. He doesn't seem like the others, but at the same time, I still can't shake off my doubts." thumb|300px|right|Flynn's Intro